


Glimpse Of A Lost Life

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Celes Chere - Freeform, Gen, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at Terra's life before the slave crown made her forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse Of A Lost Life

Terra didn't remember her parents but she must have been born. She once asked the emperor if she had any but he answered no and a fire burned in her head.

So she assumed they were dead and never asked again. Life was simple she studied and watched.

Sometimes Celes came with Cid to play or General Leo brought her treats. But That all changed when she met Kefka a deranged man who danced with a strange fire in his eyes.

She didn't like him something inside her was simply terrified of him. Like he was dancing on a cliff and he could fall off any second.

"He will teach you magic." The emperor stated and so it was. Terra's first magic lesson was fire.

She mastered it first try and for a moment was entranced with how the fire consumed the grass without a care.

It felt powerful that made her feel nice but the feeling didn't last she looked up at Kefka and saw the same power joy look on his face it terrified her a little.

There lessons continued on through the years expanding to include other things.

The more she saw Kefka the less she saw Cid or Celes or anyone else until one day Kefka was her only contact with humanity.

She thought pretty soon she'd be insane just like him.

That changed when Kefka danced in twirling a large ring in his hand and large machines walking in behind him. "

Terra, come here." She obeyed because rebellion wasn't worth the pain.

"A crown perfect for the princess of magic." He laughed and placed the ring on her head.

She felt dizzy and tired naturally she fought but then Kefka declared in his usual shouting laugh of victory.

"The Slave crown suppresses her will and makes a perfect soldier. She doesn't feel or think" That gave her pause.

Not thinking? It sounded calming so she curled up all of who she was and let the darkness take because disappearing was a blessing.

A form of freedom she'd never had before and now she'll never be Kefka.

Waking felt strange but everything felt strange. She felt like a ghost forced back into the land of the living.

Nothing worked right but she had to move something bad would happen if she didn't run.

She forced herself onto her feet and attempted to move but they became flan causing her to collapse.

A puppet, no a man caught her.

"Easy there I just took off the crown I'm surprised your awake." He lowered her on the floor.

"Do you remember your name?" She searched her mind because she remembered clinging to it in the falling darkness.

Eventually it came to her the one thing that was only truly hers.

"Terra. My name is Terra." It felt foreign but perfect on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
